Kuin Hachisuka
was a student and part-time villain serving the Villain Factory in the spin-off Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. With her Queen Bee Quirk, she possessed Tamao Oguro, the daughter of Knuckleduster. She is currently possessing Kazuho Haneyama. Appearance Kuin was a young girl with short brown hair, styled so that it’s swept over her left eye, with two short ahoges sticking up at the end of her parting. She has green eyes with notably long eyelashes, and visibly sharp teeth. She wears her school uniform, which consists of a white dress shirt with a bow at the neck, a short pale skirt and a dark jacket with white sleeves which she adds over the top. She also wears dark nail polish, and normally wears an eyepatch over her left eye because of the damage Stendhal's attack did to her. Kuin's true identity is the Queen Bee itself, and, in this form, she appears as a queen bee with an extremely bloated behind. Gallery Kuin_meets_Tamao.png|Kuin's previous host. Kuin Hachisuka.png|Kuin in Tamao's body. Kazuho_as_Queen_Pop.png|Kuin in Kazuho's body. Personality Kuin's personality was a fusion of Tamao Oguro's and the swarm of parasitic bees that had infiltrated her brain. Kuin appeared to be a cheerful girl who was described as strange by her own friends. This cheerful attitude is, however, nothing more than a farce. In reality, she is a ruthless villain who does not seem to care about the destruction caused by the victims of her bees. She is also extremely manipulative and enjoys toying with the emotions of her potential victims. She seems to be very fond of her bees, which she calls her "babies." By utilizing Trigger, she sacrifices some control over her host body in order to achieve more strength, giving Tamao Oguro back some control. Abilities High Agility: Kuin was able to leap from building to building with ease and run at speeds that surpass those of Knuckleduster. Quirks : Kuin's Quirk allows her to take control of a human host, as well as allow her to keep a massive swarm of worker bees in the human host with her. The bees are a hive-mind, allowing the bees to share mental messages with eachother, as well as give Kuin the ability to command the bees telepathically. The bees can contain substances in their bodies and use their stingers like syringes to inject said substances into a person's body by stinging them. When her bees are killed, the damage is reflected on her own body, as shown when Knuckleduster crushed one of her worker bees and Kuin's eye started bleeding and she felt pain. : After injected herself with a blood sample collected from the Next-Level Villain, Teruo Unagisawa, Kuin's second Quirk granted her access to the attributes of an eel, such as being able to emit electricity from her fingers. |Chōyaku}}: While possessing the body of Kazuho Haneyama, Kuin's third Quirk allows her to leap at great hights and over large distances, as long as she has a solid surface to jump off of. Her Quirk can cushion her landing after she leaps, but it won't cushion a normal fall. The strength of her Quirk is decreased if she leaps from a non-solid surface, such as a muddy ground. Super Moves *'Bomb Bee': Using the Queen Bee Quirk, Kuin can create Bomb Bees, highly explosive bees that detonate when ordered to. Creating even a single Bomb Bee takes a toll on the host, and as such the ones created after the first are simple firecrackers. Battles & Events Trivia *Kuin's surname contains the kanji for , and , and her first name contains and . **"Kuin" is also the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "Queen". *Kuin's favorite food is honey toast. References Site Navigation ru:Куинн Хачисука Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Emitters Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Antagonists Category:Villain Factory Category:Animals Category:Underworld Dealers Category:Vigilantes Characters